The States
by Texas's Angle
Summary: This is a Fanfic about the 50 States of America. I know a lot of people have done this but I thought I should give it a try. So the main character is Texas. If you want to make an OC for a state look inside and follow a similar form in a review or message. It's first come first serve for the states to be in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia or any of the actual characters, I know many people make state personalities but I really wanted to. I'm from Texas and so the main character of the story is her. If you want to make an OC that is your state just message me in the form I have listed below. You can use stereotypes only if they are true. I don't want anyone of another state offended so please if you plan to make an OC do some research or just make one from your state. Thanks :)

Hetalia : The United States of America

Texas

Human Name: Angelica Marie Sanchez-Jones (note that all states are the children of Alfred Jones, aka America)

Nickname(s): Tex (by everyone), Angie (by Alfred mostly)_ Cheri_ (by Louie aka Louisiana)

Age: looks early 20s

Hair: long curly dirty blonde

Eyes: green

Skin tone: She's usually a light tan but in the Summer gets very dark.

Hight: 5''6'

figure: hourglass

Family: Spain (Maternal Grandfather) Mexico (Mother) France (Father, France did rule over a part of Texas) America (Adopted father) The other states (Adopted siblings)

Personality: Tex is a sweet friendly girl. Her state is known as the "Friendship State" Though she is loyal and will do anything for a friend she is very independent. She fits in both the Southern states and the Western states. She can be loud like America. She is also insecure about the fact that she's an adopted state, and even after all this time she sometimes feels as if she doesn't fit with the rest of the states.

States she's closest to: Louisiana, Alabama, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Hawaii, Georgia, and Virginia.

States she gets into conflicts with: mostly the New England states, though she tries to be friendly.

Clothes: Casual - A red white and blue plaid flannel top with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. boot cut Jeans (or jean shorts) and brown cowboy boots.

Dressy - A navy blue strapless dress with a silver belt and matching heals.

Pjs - A white tank tank top that has a blue star on it and red sweat pants.

Pets: A collie named Revelry (Representing A&M) a reddish brown long horn named Bevo (UT) and a palomino horse named Dallas.

Favorites:

Food - Texas steak, though she enjoys Tex-Mex and the Cajon food Louisiana makes.

Drink - Sweet iced tea or Dr. Pepper (founded in Waco, TX)

Flowers - Blue bonnets and yellow roses

Song - "She's like Texas" by Josh Abbott Band

Sport - Football, Rodeo and Baseball


	2. Texas, A History

AN: I use Google Translate for the different languages, if any of it is mistranslated please let me know. Also I know Spain isn't really the overprotective father type but It goes with the story.

Texas' History

It all started when France came to visit Spain. Spain had a beautiful daughter named Mexico. Being the womanizer he is, France flirted with the beautiful young country. Mexico was young and naive, she fell for France's charms. Spain though, knew that France didn't have the right intentions for his daughter.

"Padre, _por favor,_ please, I love him." She begged.

"No _mi hija,_ _Francia_ is no good." Spain said shaking his head.

"If you will not let us be together, than I am leaving." Mexico shouted and stormed off. Then France and Mexico spent one night together. In the morning Mexico woke up and France was no where to be found. Little did Mexico know, she was pregnant.

Spain took Mexico back not knowing that he was to be a grandfather. Nine months later Mexico gave birth to a beautiful girl with her father's blonde hair.

"Her name is Angélica, because she is my angle." Mexico said.

Years later Mexico took her daughter and left Spain for good. France came and went over the years but most of the time it was only Mexico and young Texas. As Texas grew older she also grew more lovely. Mexico started worrying that her angle would be taken advantage of. Mexico started to smother her daughter.

One day a handsome young man came riding along. He had wild blonde hair, blue eyes and an easy smile. Angelica was working out in the yard when she saw him.

"Why hello miss, this wouldn't happen to be the home of Mexico?" He asked in a strange accent.

"Si." She said then called to her mother. Mexico came out of the house and frowned when she saw her visiter.

"Angelica, ir dentro de la casa." Mexico said.

"Why, Mamá?" She asked with a confused frown. _Why is Mamá being so rude? _She thought to herself.

"Ahora!" Mexico commanded.

Angelica stomped her foot and stormed into the house. She was getting tired of her mother's smothering. Ten minutes later Mexico entered her home.

"Mama, who was that?" Angelica asked.

"No one of your concern." Mexico said, ending the conversation.

Later that night Angelica stood outside her home, watching the beautiful land that was her.

"This is beautiful country." A strange accented male voice said. She turned and saw the stranger form earlier.

"Did I startle you?" He asked as he came to stand next to her.

"No, I was just dreaming." She replied.

"About freedom?" He asked. At that she turned to face him.

"How did you-?"

"How did I know?" He cut her off. He then sighed and continued.

"Because I once had that dream. I was tired of my older brother's tyranny so when I had enough I rebelled." He said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Alfred Jones, or you can call me America."

"You, your the great America?" She asked in awe.

"Well, I am pretty amazing, but yes." He replied.

"I' don't think I could make it on my own."

"Are you sure? I'd help you if you wanted to rebel." He said.

"Yes I am sure, and thank you for the offer."

"Well, just come to me if you ever need a hero." Alfred said before he left.

The next day Texas was cleaning the home while Mexico was out picking herbs. The entire time she thought about her conversation with America from the night before.

"You know what, I'll do it." Angelica said. She packed only the essentials and left a not for Mexico.

_I'm sorry mother but I can't stay here. Please, understand._

_Texas_

She ran to America for aid and with Alfred's help she gained her independence. At the battle of San Jacinto the two women stood face to face.

"I'm sorry mother, but I just couldn't stay." Texas said.

"You will always be mine, _hija. _You will return." She said.

"No, mother."

"Adios, then." Mexico said and turned away.

As texas watched her mother walk away, she felt her heart breaking.

"Why, don't you come live with me and my family?" Alfred said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No Alfred, I need to be alone for a while." She said.

"Alright, but I'm here for you." He said and started walking away.

For ten years Texas was her own country, but she was struggling. Her economy was going no where but down. Another issue was the boarder with Mexico was getting harder to protect. She knew that she would be under another's authority, but her people were suffering. It wasn't that hard to find Alfred's house.

Before she could knock the door flew open. A small boy came running out of the house.

"Get back here you little rascal!" A familiar voice called. Within seconds she was face to face with America.

"Texas, what can I do for you?"

"Does your offer still stand?" She asked nervous.

"Off course it still stands. Come on in, and I'll introduce you to the family." He said and led her into the house.

That is the story of how Texas became a state. I couldn't say it was a happily ever after because Texas and the United States would go through some difficult times, but with her adopted family, Texas found her place.

List of Spanish Words I used.

Padre - Father

Por Favor - Please

Mi Hija - My daughter

Francia - France

Angélica - Angelica

Si - Yes

Ir dentro de la casa - go into the house

Mamá - mom, mother

Ahora - now


	3. Important Info and New State

Hello everyone. This is going to be kind of long and it's mainly for those that want to or already have submitted a state. Just a few things to cover and also a new state.

First thing, Thanks for all those interested in this. We already have five states now. They Are Texas (Angelica, by me), Massachusetts (Lauren, by Ciel Farron), Connecticut (Tristan, by I call Prussia He is mine), California (Sophia, by Arrival of Tears) and introducing Louisiana (Louie, by a friend of mine)

Now let me clear something up, the "states closest to" I'd like them to be in the same region mostly. Texas's is both South and South West because she fits into both. With Hawaii she feels a connection to because the are both adopted.

Also the "Conflict states", please pick a general region not just randomly picking states. (Also I know that not everyone loves Texas but come on people She's not horrible) The conflict states are there so that I can know who's side people are on if I write an argument scene. Also if there's only a few please say why.

Now some other stuff, I was thinking that there would be 25 female states and 25 male states. This is a list of states I'd like to be female and a list I'd like to be male. (Only a suggestion)

Female: Hawaii, Virginia, Georgia, Mississippi, and one of (or both) the Carolinas.

Male: Tennessee, Alaska, New York, Delaware, and one of (or both) the Dakotas.

Last names: If one of the original thirteen or from Britain, Kirkland-Jones, Mexico or Spain, Sanchez-Jones, we'll figure out the others when we need to.

Next, a new section to the submitting form so if you made a state please pm or just review. They don't live in one house. Each state has their own place that is a part of the same property (The United Estates) Alfred's house is just the capital.

Tex's house: Big two story Dallas mansion but from the front it looks like the Alamo. Has a front porch and swing. Blue bonnets are all over the yard. A BBQ pit and grill in the back. Also a barn for her cow and horse.

That's all the nit-picky stuff so who wants to meet their brother?

Louisiana

Human name: Louis Sonnier-Jones (it's pronounced Sonn-yay)

Nickname Louie (by everyone) Gator boy (by all non-south states)

Age: 21-24

Hair: wavy dark brown, always in a mess. Also has a little bit of scruff on his chin and neck.

Eyes: light brown, almost golden in the right light

Skin tone: always a deep tan, but in the summer gets very dark

Hight: 6'3

Figure: Lean and muscular. Has a six pack and very developed arms.

Family: France (Father) Native America (or an African country, no one knows, he was just left on France's doorstep with a note saying "your son", he is Creole and Cajun) Texas (half sister) America (adopted father) States (siblings)

Personality: Funny and outgoing, he is the life of the party. He loves to celebrate and have a good time. He is also very laid back. Though he is a party boy, when he has a job to do he's one the hardest workers you'll ever meet. As France's son he is a little bit of pervert, his main targets are Mississippi, Georgia, and Virginia. He also believes in the power of Voodoo.

Closest states: Texas is his best friend and he has a slight crush on her (ok yes, they are siblings but look at the Russia/ Belarus / Ukraine situation) He gets along with almost all of the states.

Conflict states: mostly Mississippi when he gets pervy, Tennessee (he's jealous because he thinks Tex has a crush on him) and Florida because they both want to be the "Alligator State".

Clothes:

Casual: A dark grey tank top, ripped baggy jeans, and work boots. He also wears a camouflage baseball cap. Also he has a tattoo of a Fleur-de-lis on his right shoulder.

Dressy : A dark purple silk dress shirt, a lose gold, green, and purple striped tie, black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes. Sometimes he wears a big green and yellow floppy hat that has a purple feather in it.

Pjs: Dark green sweat pants that hang low on his hips, he sleeps shirtless.

Pets : An alligator named Gaston

Favorites:

Food: Catfish, seafood gumbo, crawfish, jambalaya, and boudin.

Drink: sweet tea, or a coke

flower: Magnolia

Song: anything Jazz, bluegrass, or country.

*New thing* House: Louie lives in a nice one story house. It's simple and looks a tad rundown but he likes it. He has two magnolia trees, each on one side of his house. His land is like a marshy bayou. He has a large lake where he fishes and that is where he keeps Gaston. The lake has a fence around it so Gaston doesn't get out.


	4. Gator Boy

The Gator Boy

Tex and Louie were hanging out on Tex's front porch. The radio was playing and the two were in the middle of a feast. Texas had made ribs and Louisiana had brought over boudin and a bucket of crawfish. Louie was trying to teach Revelry tricks, using boudin balls as encouragement. Revelry was in the middle of walking in a circle on her hind legs when she started barking.

"Rev, what is it girl?" Tex asked her loyal companion.

"Louie!" A female voice yelled. Tex shielded her eyes and recognized her sister coming towards them California. Her sister's beautiful face looked furious. It was unusual for Sophia to be angry, she's normally a bubbly girl.

She came right up to the two best friends.

"Goldie, care for some tea?" Tex asked concerned.

"No Tex, I don't want tea, I want him to get his beast!" She said, fuming.

"Get _mon_ beast?" Louie asked confused.

"Your alligator. I was visiting Mass, and scared us. He chased her cat up a tree." She explained.

"Gaston, he has escaped?" Louie asked surprised.

"Yes, he's now stuck in the ditch that's between Massie and New York. He looks hungry. Also Angry, the idiot through a stick at him." She said flipping her long wavy hair with a hand.

"This is bad, très mauvais." Louie said.

"What are you going to do?" Sophia asked.

"I got an idea." Tex said standing up.

"What?" Louisiana and California said at the same time.

"Goldie, go inside my kitchen, in the drawer to the right of the phone there's black duct tape. Louie, get my shotgun." Tex said running the barn, Revelry following behind her.

Ten minutes later they met in front of Tex's house. Tex had her horse, Dallas saddled up and a lasso wrapped around the saddle horn.

"Wait why do you have your horse ready?" Goldie asked while hand up the duct tape to Tex.

"Gaston is an 800 pound full grown gator, we can't just fit him in a Chanel bag like those hairless rats your Vally girls have." Tex said.

"Hey! It was _Mamá_ who introduced those." Sophia defended.

Texas went rigged at the mention of her mother, as Louie jumped on the horse wrapping an arm around her waist and holding the shotgun with the other.

"Goldie, I'd take you but Dallas can't gallop with three on her back." Tex said.

"It's fine just hurry, before he hurts anyone." Goldie said.

"Or anyone hurts him." Murmured Louie.

They reached Massie's house and saw a small group surrounding the ditch.

"Gaston!" Louie yelled and as he leaped of the horse and ran to the ditch. He stared wrestling the gator as Texas joined the group. When Connecticut saw Texas's shot gun he felt his new scar on his arm itch, New York noticed.

"You insensitive hick! Why'd you bring that thing?" He pointed at the gun.

"Stankee, don't get your panties in a twist." Tex yelled then turned to TJ.

"Hey, TJ I'm sorry, but it's necessary, in case something happens to Louie." Texas apologized and put the gun behind her back.

"No, I understand." Connecticut said shrinking back.

"_Chérie_, I could use some _aider_!" Louie yelled from the ditch. He was sitting on the gator with his hand holding the jaws together. Tex looked at her siblings that had gathered. _Dang, if only there was a Southern state here, _She thought to herself.

"Massie, your the best shot in New England, if you have to, try not to miss." Tex said handing her shotgun over and grabbing the rope and duct tape. She jumped in the ditch to help Louie. She wrapped the gator's jaws with the tape to keep them closed. Once that was done, Louie let go. He grabbed the rope and tied it around Gaston's belly. Tex climbed out and went to where TJ was holding Dallas' reigns. Tex tied the end of the rope to the saddle horn and climbed up. She gently kicked her horse's sides and Dallas started walking. The horse kept walking until the gator was out.

"_Merci, Chérie. _Louie said running up to Tex's side.

"Make sure that thing is locked up." New York said.

"Massie, I'm so sorry this will never happen again. How about I make it up to you, why don't you come over and we can _faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que vous ne pouvez pas marcher_." Louie said with a wink. Texas knew he was being perverted, she had heard her father say that phrase once.

"Massie, my gun please." Tex said. Mass handed her the gun and then Tex aimed it at Louie.

"What are you doing _Chérie?" _Louie asked fearing for his life.

"How many times have I told you not to be like _your _father?" Tex asked.

"What did he even say?" Massie asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know, and if you did you'd have a gun pointed at him as well. Tex said.

"I'm sorry_ Chérie, _I'll be better I promise, just please don't shoot.

"That's what you always say." She said and lowered the gun. Texas turned back to her horse and put the gun in one of her saddle bags. She mounted up and kicked Dallas' side.

"Wait for me!" Louie yelled.

"Oh no, you're walking pervert." She said to him.

"Come on, _Chérie. _I'll make your favorite gumbo." He begged.

The other states stood and watched the odd scene.

"Those two are something aren't they?" Massie asked with a smile.

"More like something's wrong with them." New York muttered.

"Give it a rest New York." TJ said.

Later that night Texas lay in bed thinking. Revelry was curled up at her feet.

"What I don't get, is how Gaston got out. The gate locks from the outside and there weren't any holes in the fence. Someone must've let him out but who?"

Who do you think let the alligator out?

Author's note.

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET: Your state's house!**

Also If there are any artists out there that have the time and would like, could they possibly draw their state or a few of the states?

Anyway we have a few new states to add to the list:

Florida aka Victoria by insane-assylum-13

South Carolina aka Elijah by Hero of the Dark (I think Louie and him are gonna get along well)

Maryland aka Anna by SeeUChan 3

Maine aka Lissandra by PortiaQ

French words and phrases:

_Mon_ - My

_Très mauvais_ - Very bad

_Chérie - _Sweetheart

_Aider - _Help

_Merci_ - Thank you

_Faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que vous ne pouvez pas marcher_ - Make love until you can't walk. I told you he was a pervert.


	5. Talent Show

The talent show

Every week America liked to have his fifty children over for family meetings. All of them sat around the large table waiting for the big announcement.

"Alright everyone we know we're the best country, but who is the best of the best?" Alfred asked.

"Obviously it's me." New York said.

"Shut up, everyone loves my state." Florida said.

"No way, I've got Hollywood and surfing, the Golden state is the best." Sophie said.

"Ya'll are forgetting, Mardi Gras." Louie said.

"Please, Washington is obviously the most gorges state, so green and alive." Mariana said.

"People only visit you because they want to see sparkly vampires." Elijah said in his southern draw.

"Take that back, Traitor!" Washington yelled.

"You weren't even a state during that time!" South Carolina yelled back.

"Come on now, we don't need to fight." Connecticut said trying to keep the peace.

"You're right TJ, there's no need for competition. Everyone knows bigger is better, and everything is bigger in Texas." Tex said leaning back and putting her cowboy boots on the table.

"Yeah, like your ego." Massie commented under her breath.

"That's not what I meant." TJ said.

No one heard Alaska's shy quite and young voice say, "But I'm bigger."

"Everyone SHUT UP or I'll cancel next year's Super Bowl! America yelled at his children. That shut everyone up.

"Now that I have your attention, here is my idea. We will have a talent show. You can sing, dance, do whatever. Also if you want you can make a team. I'll be the judge. It'll be in one week." America explained.

One Week Later.

It was the night of the talent show, and everyone was ready. Hawaii preformed a Hula dance, Tennessee sang "Cowboys and Angles" by Dustin Lynch, then Kansas, Oklahoma, and Indiana sang "Flyover States" by Jason Aldean. California then sang Katy Perry's "California Girls".

Then it was Louie and Ellie's turn.

"What are you boys going to do?" America asked.

"Sing 'Hillbilly Bone' by Blake Shelton and Trace Adkins." South Carolina said.

"Alright, go when your ready." America said.

(SC starts)

_Oh man, you've gotta watch where you're stepping around here_

_(_Louie_)_

_Yeah I got a friend in New York City_

_He's never heard of Connway Twitty_

_Don't know nothing about grits and greens_

_Never been south of Queens_

_But he flew down here on a business trip_

_I took him honky tonkin' and that was it_

_He took to it like a pig to mud, like a cow to cud_

_(Both)_

_We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside_

_No matter where you from you just can't hide it_

_And when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws_

_You can't help but hollering, Yee Haw! (all the southern states yelled)_

_When you see them pretty little country queens_

_Man you gotta admit that's in them genes_

_Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your_

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

_(Ellie)_

_Nah, you ain't gotta be born out in the sticks_

_(Both said in their deepest voices) With an F-150 and a 30-06,_

_Or have a bubba in the family tree_

_To get on down with me_

_(Louie)_

_Yeah, bubba all you need is an open mind_

_If it fires you up you gotta let it shine_

_When it feels so right that it can't be wrong_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_(Ellie) You ain't alone..._

_(Louie) You ain't alone_

_(Both)_

_We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside_

_No matter where you from you just can't hide_

_And when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws_

_You can't help but hollering, Yee Haw! (Southern states yell)_

_When you see them pretty little country queens_

_Man you gotta admit that's in them genes_

_Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your_

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

_(Ellie) Come on y'all_

_We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside_

_No matter where you from you just can't hide_

_And when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws_

_You can't help but hollering, Yee Haw! (Southern states)_

_When you see them pretty little country queens_

_Man you gotta admit that's in them genes_

_Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your_

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

_Hillbilly bone ba-bone ba-bone bone_

_Hillbilly bone ba-bone ba-bone bone_

_(Louie) I've always wanted to sing the bone song_

All the southern states cheered while the others clapped half heartedly.

"That was good boys. Who's next?" America asked. Maryland ended up singing "Good Morning Baltimore" from the musical Hairspray. Maine recited Henry David Thoreau's poem, _The Maine Woods_, for her talent. Florida sang "I'm walking on Sunshine" after that. After Florida New York preformed "Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys.

Tex then walked on stage.

"Bet she'll sing some country song." Mass said to New York.

"Well, though this ain't my usual style, the artist who sings this song was born in in Houston." She said holding the mic.

"Go ahead Angie." America said. The music started and surprised everyone, it was Beyonce.

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But, I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now..._

"Wow." America said when the music faded. Everyone was clapping.

"Thanks." Tex said blushing and awkwardly bowing.

"So why Beyonce?" Louie asked when Tex returned to her seat.

"I thought I'd shake it up and she is from my state." She said shrugging.

"Well you surprised everyone." Ellie said.

All the other states went and did very well. Not one act was bad. After everyone was done America came on stage.

"Everyone was so awesome." He said.

"Who won?" yelled one of the states, it might have been Delaware, with fifty, it was sometimes hard for America to remember who was who.

"You'r all winners." America said. All the states started groaning and complaining that their act was the best.

"Do you want me to cancel the World Series?" America asked. After that they all went back to their homes thinking that they were the best. Once they were all gone America broke the fourth wall.

"I love each state the same amount, not one state is better than any other. Each one of them has something that makes them special. I hate it when they argue over which is better, it gives me such a headache." He said to the audience and turned to go into his house.

AN: I hope y'all liked it, I wish I could've fit all the states that were submitted but that would've made this way to long. that's also why I only did one full song. Yes, Beyonce was born in Houston and I wanted to have Tex sing a song from a Texas artist. If you submitted a state I'll allow you to add one more because we need more male states. Also we haven't had a midwest state come in. About last chapter, who do you think let Gaston out? Here is a preview for the next few chapters:

1. America gets sick and the states try to make him feel better but their competitiveness only makes him more sick.

America insults a powerful nation and since their is a threat of an attack all the states must spend the night in Alfred's house. Slumber party craziness.

America comes home from a ball that Britain held and decides that he and the states should throw a better one.

A history chapter (There will be some thrown in here like Hetalia does) This would be either the civil war or the aftermath of the Alamo. (most History stories will kinda be dark and tragic)

Tell me which one I should write next.


	6. Last non-story, plus preview

To all my amazing readers:

We have two new states, New York (Lance Jones by Stardust 98) and New Mexico (Max by AlLove-withcake)

Also the one reviewer who has been spamming has been reported. hopefully that will stop. That is all I'm going to say about the matter.

Hope everyone has a good weekend.

I promise that this is the last non-story post I just wanted introduce the new states and to address that little matter as well as give y'all a small sneak peak to the next chapter:

"You git! I can't believe insulted Carwalastan!" Britain yelled at Alfred.

"All I said was I wanted bacon, how was I supposed to know the pig was sacred?" America asked.

"Well let's see, it was sitting on a silk pillow with a jewel encrusted gold collar. Also you twit, there's a pig on their bloody flag!"

"Why should I worry, I beat you, Germany, and Russia when y'all were all world powers." America shrugged.

"They have even more neucular weapons than the Middle East and North Korea combined!" Arthur explained.

"Crap, I'm screwed." America said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Britain asked.

"Gather my children." America said and ran to his computer.

_Dear Kids,_

_We might be in a little trouble. Though there is nothing to worry about, I want all of you to spend the weekend with me in the house. Any state that refuses will have their pro sports team taken out of their respective leagues. (For those that don't have any pro sports team, something that is the same level of sukyness will happen.) No matter what anyone says, we will get through this. We are the heroes! _

_Love, Dad_


	7. The Slumber Party

Hello Everyone, I'm sorry I didn't update over the weekend. I had a HUGE Statistics test (D*** college math classes). Anyway this is the long anticipated slumber party chapter. Before we get into the craziness I will say this story is mostly comedy but will have some tragic historical events. If there is a historical event that is important to your state in particular that you'd like to see let me know and I'll do research and write it. (I'm a history major and love that sort thing which is one of the reasons I'm doing this). Also I've never written a slumber party chapter before so I hope that it's ok for my first one.

When the states had all arrived at Alfred's house, all but one was confused.

"Hey York, since the UN is on your turf you have to know what's happening." Tex hollered over her other siblings.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Virginia asked.

"Dad insulted a very powerful country. This country's so darn powerful, they've got more nucs than anyone." New York said.

Everyone was scared into silence when thy heard that.

"W-who are they?" asked a scared Massachusetts.

"Carwalastan." New York replied.

"Never heard of them." California said in challenging tone. At that particular moment America and Britain came into the house caring groceries.

"They're real, and your git of a father insulted them." Arthur said. Though they had rebelled, Britain had a soft spot for the original thirteen, as well as Hawaii because he did discover it in his pirate days.

"I told you, I didn't know that the pig was a national symbol. You should've told me not to bring up ham or bacon around him!" America defended himself.

"I DID tell you to bloody imbecile. Also it was obvious." Britain countered.

The sates groaned, they all loved their dad, but sometimes he could be such a doff.

"Well, here's all the things you bought, I'm off now." Britain said and left.

"So what do we do for the weekend?" Maryland asked.

"Ya'll will stay here, together. While I try to sort things out with Carwalastan." Alfred said.

"Wait, you're not going to be here?" piped up New Mexico.

"Nope, but I trust y'all won't do anything too crazy." America said.

"Can I be in charge, since I'm the oldest?" Delaware asked.

"Hell, if Del-wad's in charge I ain't staying." Tex said. America's "First Born" always acted like he was so superior, especially to those that weren't a part of the original thirteen.

"Alright, no one's in charge, everyone just watch yourself." America said sternly to Tex.

"Trigger happy hick." He muttered under his breath.

Later that night

After pizza, steaks, and a whole lot of junk food the state's were sugar high.

"Hey everyone, let's play Truth or Dare." Florida suggested.

"Do we have to?" Montana sighed.

"well, you don't if you don't want to but, you'll be missing out." So a group of them decided to play.

"Louie, Truth or Dare?" California asked.

"I chose dare." Louie said confidently.

"I dare you to sing Lady Marmalade." California said.

"That's all you got? the original or Moulin Rouge?" Louie asked standing up.

"Oh no, that's not all. Sing the Moulin Rouge cover in nothing but your boxers." California said.

"Fine." Louie said. He stripped off his sweats to reveal black silk boxers. He then stepped into the middle of the circle.

"Wait, I don't know the Lil' Kim rap." He said, he wasn't even a little embarrassed to be seen in only his underwear.

"That's fine, just do it." California said. Oh, yes Louie did it.

He pelvic thrusted, and shook his booty like he was a professional stripper.

"Oh my, I think my eyes are burned." New Mexico said when Louie was done

"Louie, put your pants back on." Tex said.

"You no like what you see, _ma petite coquine_?" Louie asked crawling on all fours towards her.

"Dude, you do know her gun is right behind her?" Eli informed his friend. With that info Louie stopped in mid crawl and grabbed his sweats to out them on. Once he was clothed and sat down tit was his turn to chose.

"York, Truth or Dare?" Louie asked.

"From you, truth." New York said.

"Ok, for the scaredy-cat New York, tell us, have you ever had any naughty thoughts about any of the other states? If so, who?" Louie asked.

Lance sighed before he answered, "Only once."

"Who?" Louie asked. Lance blushed and mumbled.

"Who was that, don't mumble." Louie said with a mischievous expression. New York barely whispered his answer.

"Speak up we can't hear you." Louie taunted.

"FLORIDA!" New York yelled.

"What!" She exclaimed jumping up.

"It was only one time, it was in like the 60s and only a dream. He defended himself.

"Alright, can we continue?" Maryland asked.

"Yeah, Tex, what'll it be?" New York asked.

"Well, I guess truth." She said.

"Come on, Tex." Eli said, disappointed that a southern state went yellow belly, and chose truth.

"It's not embarrassing but I've been wondering, why have you been riding Dallas around, I know you have a Ford?" He asked.

"That's what you're asking her?" Washington asked.

"Yeah, That's kinda weak New York." Louie said.

"Well I'm sorry my question isn't racy enough for you, but it's been bothering me for a long time." New York replied.

"It is kinda embarrassing, Dad took my keys away. He said that I'm not allowed to drive until my highways are cleaner and my death by car accident rate goes down." She said blushing.

"Is that why you've been pushing the 'Don't mess with Texas' campaign? California asked.

"Yeah, but y'all know how stubborn I am. Tex replied.

After The Game

The highlight of Truth or Dare was when Illinois had to drink a concoction made by Texas, South Carolina, New Mexico, Connecticut and California. It had soy sauce, a cup of ground pepper, melted peach ice cream, tabasco sauce, mayonnaise, a mashed banana and cut up spaghetti noodles.

"You are cruel." He said after coming back from the bathroom.

Later on some played Halo, some started watching a horror movie and some decided to go to sleep. At around midnight Tex's phone buzzed. She didn't recognize the number but went to the kitchen for some privacy.

"Howdy?"

"He is coming to destroy you." Said a creepy accented voice.

"Excuse me, who is this?" Texas asked.

"You will only be safe if you leave the states." The voice hissed.

"Who is this?"

"Leave the states, for your safety."

"How did you get this number?" Tex yelled into the phone.

"Seceded." whispered the voice and then they hung up.

She then stormed into the living room. "Ok who just prank called me?" She yelled.

"What do you mean?" New York asked.

"Was it you?" Tex accused.

"It wasn't Lance, we've been watching the Yankee's game." New Jersy said.

"Del, I swear if it was you, I'm going to shoot you. This is a new low." She said shaking.

"_Bébé_, are you alright?" Louie asked coming next to her and putting an arm around her.

"Someone just sent me a really creepy prank call." She said.

"Del." South Carolina growled and marched over to the older state.

"It wasn't me. I promise. Ask Connecticut, I wasn't even on my phone." he said.

"It's true." TJ said.

"I got one too, only an hour ago." New Mexico said also shaken up.

"You did, Maxie?" Tex asked looking at her younger brother.

"Yeah, the scary thing is, it sounded like _madre._" Max said.

"What?" California and Tex asked in union.

"What did she want?" Arizona asked.

"She was just saying how Carwalastan will destroy America and that her _niños_ should return to their mother." Max explained.

"It's Zimmerman telegram all over again." Tex whispered.

"Don't worry Tex, it's going to be alright, we're here for you." Georgia said.

"All of us." New York said.

Around 2 am everyone was asleep except for one state. Though New York and Tex didn't agree on many issues, he understood why she was frightened. He shook his head and saw Delaware curdled up on the couch.

"First born, my ass." New York said. He grabbed a sharpie and started drawing on his brother's face. He drew a mustache, glasses and a Harry Potter scar.

"Louie deserves something for making me spill 'bout Florida." Lance said to himself as he looked for him. He found him and smirked. Louie was asleep on the floor spooning Tex. Not just spooning, New York noticied, Louie had a bold hand on Tex's boob. New York creeped up to were Tex was asleep.

"Tex." He whispered.

"Texas." He said a little louder shaking her arm a little. He thought for a second.

"Free barbecue and Dr. Pepper at a college football game." he whispered. At those words She was awake.

"What Lance?" She said.

"Louie's coping a feel, just thought you should know." He pointed to her chest and creeped away.

"YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" Texas yelled. New York started laughing out loud. "Bébé! What are you doing?" Louie asked panic in his voice.

"What's going on?" Massachusetts asked half asleep.

"Just go back to sleep." Lance said trying to control his laughter.

BOOM. Lance froze and the rest of the states awoke at the gun shot.

"Is that Carwalastan?"Alaska asked.

"No, just Karma teaching Louie a lesson.

Hope y'all enjoyed it! The only country Texas fears is Mexico. Don't worry, the bullet on grazed his shoulder. Let's vote for the next chapter.

A historical one

Wild West

After Alamo

Great Depression

or Another modern day one.


End file.
